That night on his way to Russia's house
by Killerbin
Summary: My first fan fic so be nice England seeks cover from a storm and ends up in Austria's home when hes having guests. My version of Post WW2 Europe. England x Fem Germany
1. Chapter 1

That night on his way to Russia's house concerning the fate of post war Europe, England was caught in a terrible storm seeking cover he knocked on the nearest a door. A large-ish house with only what appeared to be the front room's light on. As he approached he heard the obnoxious laugh of the ''Awesome one'' –Prussia. 'Well' he sighed ''It had to be him didn't it?'' Thinking for a second to carry on Russia, wasn't too far as he'd to live in his side of Germany for the time being. This thought was immediately canceled by the door swinging open and a gloved hand grabbing his jacket and pulling him seconds before a bolt of lightning to strike a nearby tree. In the moment of confusion, England drew his sword a habit he'd kept from the war and useful when dealing with Russia's sister Belarus who would kill to keep her brother to herself. There had even been one time when Britain had to jump through a second floor window to escape her and her knives. Being a gentlemen he payed for the damages and apologized to Ukraine whose bedroom window it had been.

Now after being pulled back to the present he saw Austria looking straight at him in a confused welcome. ''Vhat are you doing here England?'' the Pianist asked quickly removing his soaked jacket leaving him in his military uniform and officers cap. '' Oh I was just on my way to a meeting with Russia and well you saw how the weather turned ''

''Yes'' he replied ''Rather sudden indeed'' '' I assume you'll be staying the night with nowhere else to go ?''

England surprised by his former adversary's sudden generosity slipped from his gentlemanly pedestal to reply '' what are you sure ? I've gotten nothing else to wear''

''Nonsense'' came the reply ''you can borrow my clothes if you need to ''

''I don't think so old chap'' England chuckled as he stretched to full height you see this war had made much Britain much stronger and so he'd grown a couple of inches coming to the point he could look Russia in the eye and have a chance in a fistfight but he was still Russia so few dared either. His final height enabled him to see over Austria and peer into the next room and saw Prussia drinking.

'' Shall we join him?'' England asked

''Them'' Austria corrected

''Them? Who are the others?''

''Well there's Hungary, Prussia and his Sister we were having a get together after the war''

''Ah I see are there any negative feeling they might express to me?'' He knew Austria wouldn't they'd never fought against one another in the past war so remained friends thereafter. Germany though was a completely different story he'd fought her all over Europe and Africa. They'd each won their fair share of battles and so respected each other but this respected didn't translate to being welcomed when turning up unannounced during a family get together.

'' I'm not sure England but please make yourself known Prussia still likes you from you're France beating days and Hungary's in a similar position to me so don't worry about her. Germany's the one to watch.''


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Upon entering the front room England was presented with the image of Prussia, downing a keg of what appeared to be a number of beers while Germany laughed and Hungary had look of awful worry across her face. The looks from both Prussia and Hungary we of a happy confused surprise. But if looks could kill England would be in Intensive Care from the look of hatred Germany gave him. Upon realizing all eyes were on him England removed his cap and bowed in a 'i mean no harm' way. After this the room seemed to relax as Prussia continued drinking and Austria brushed past and offered him a seat intentionally away from Germany. The silence which engulfed the room was deafening it was the kind of silence only Russia commanded. Besides the gulping of Prussia's drinking no one spoke for a few minutes before England summed up the courage to ask '' How many has Prussia had?'' Noticing the major sway the Prussian had developed. '' Oh only a few to be honest Britain he's a bit of a lightweight'' Hungary replied with a surprisingly joyful tone.

Unknown to Britain, Hungary was trying to get Germany a man to help her rebuild after the war and with Russia busy with China and Russia being Russia England was the only superpower left with the money and strength to get her on her feet quickly. Yet she knew it would be difficult considering the pair's past over the past 6 years and yes she did consider them a pair as they'd both had their ups and downs though Britain in the long run had done much better he'd won of course and emerged as a power strong enough to take America and Russia on even terms.

Yet she looked at Germany despite her thick skin once you'd gotten to know her she was a very nice,bubbly person a rather lot like England himself so she assumed if they could but their differences behind them they'd make a great couple and lead the rebuilding of Europe together. All she had to do was to get them to show their inner-selfs without the them realizing her plan.


End file.
